


Compliance Training

by pirotess



Category: Tekken
Genre: Bondage, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Shibari, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Lee is dangerously unpredictable and therefore must be controlled. (NSFW image)





	Compliance Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered/gifts).




End file.
